


These two undead dorks

by Theonenamedafterahat



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonenamedafterahat/pseuds/Theonenamedafterahat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Gender Trouble by LaSordide </p>
<p>If these two undead dorks don't stop with whatever it is they're doing, Jem isn't going to be responsible for her own actions. Really. No jury in the land would convict her, because Simon, I'm-cool-as-fucking-ice-and-would-be-even-if-I-weren't-dead Simon, looks one step away from sitting on her brother's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These two undead dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaSordide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSordide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gender Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762493) by [LaSordide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSordide/pseuds/LaSordide). 



Jem loves her brother. Always has, even if the 'older brother - younger sister' dynamic is a little shit, seeing as how she is now technically, biologically, older then him. In some ways, she knows him better than anyone, in the same way that he knows her. So she can tell that Keiran's getting annoyed with their parent's expectations of his relationship with Simon. Honestly, Jem doesn't claim to be an expert in that kind of thing, far from it (australia far, perhaps), but from what she's read, the whole point of a 'two guys being together is that they're both guys, and neither of them is 'the girl'.

Not that Jem appreciates any of it either. If she were ever (god forbid) to get a boyfriend, a proper one that looked at her the way Keiran and Simon look at each other (but not quite that way. Because Simon is great, and all, but fuck if he isn't a bit intense) she wouldn't want to be expected to act like some feminist's nightmare of a 50's housewife. But it seemed that Jem and Keiran's mum and dad had, in their own well-meaning way, incorperated Simon into the family in the only way they were ever trained in.

This lead to Jem almost walked in on her mum trying to give Keiran 'tips on how to keep his man happy' straight out of _her_ edition of Cosmo. Jem considered rescuing Keiran briefly, but rethought that when she remembered the last thing she saw when she walked in somewhere she wasn't wanted. 

It had been fucking _late_ , and she had genuinely thought she was opening the door of her own room. Because yeah, there was no way she had wanted her poor, innocent(ish) eyes to see her undead brother shagging his equally undead boyfriend. They probably never even saw her, and Jem had located her own room, then tipped the rest of her Cider down her throat in an attempt to find it's effectiveness as a brain bleach, and fell asleep. The next morning she hadn't wanted to leave her room. It had been in the room _next door_ to her room, in the house where their _parents_ lived. But then she'd thought again about how Simon looked sometimes in their house - even after all these years - when Keiran went out of sight, and found that she could sympathise with wanting to be close to someone you believed you loved. So yeah, Jem didn't want to see anything else that she shouldn't have seen, and also didn't mind knowing something her parents didn't know. Because no matter what she had or hadn't seen, she definately knew that as her mum would classify it, there was no way that Keiran was 'the girl' in that relationship.

But on the upside, she saw a little more of what Keiran saw in Simon. Jem was sure that Keiran loved Simon for his mind, but, well. Raw. 

But today, Keiran and Simon had walked in for Sunday lunch (which they never ate. They just sat there and made poorly veiled jokes about their undead state. On the one hand, Jem's kinda glad that they feel comfortable enough to joke about it, but on the other she pities them. She can see, even if they can't, that they are both equally bad at it, but equally blind to their own comedic failings) differently. Simon had that 'I'm going to do a _thing_ for my one true undead love' look on his face, and Keiran looked half-shy, half-defiant. 

And now if these two undead dorks don't stop with whatever it is they're doing, Jem isn't going to be responsible for her own actions. Really. No jury in the land would convict her, because Simon, I'm-cool-as-fucking-ice-and-would-be-even-if-I-weren't-dead Simon, looks one step away from sitting on her brother's lap. They were sitting, watching everyone else eat, and Simon had, casual as you please, relaxed into Keiran's side and rested his head on her brother's shoulder. And the thing is, the two of them look happy. They mostly seem to look like that (excluding the times when they're arguing), but surely it doesn't matter which of them is 'the girl'. Jem giggles (a sound she would've refused to let out of her mouth a few years ago). 

Later that day, when Simon asks for Keiran's help in carrying something (which nobody asked for her help with, even though she's probably got more muscle then any of them. Just 'cause she's dropped guns for collage, doesn't mean she can't still be a bit of a badass when she wants to be) she snorts into her drink. 


End file.
